


Little Will Playing in the Pool

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Object Insertion, Shota, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=6170462#cmt6170462">For a prompt at the kinkmeme</a> requesting more shota!Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

  
Hannibal frowned at the swimming pool receptionist. He always made sure to book at 10 a.m., as he had found out very few people in the neighbourhood went swimming at that time. It was too early for recent mothers to schedule their postnatal lessons, too late for senior citizens who engaged in aquafitness to keep active; kids were at school at the time and the mid-morning slot was simply too inconvenient for professionals working in the city.

 

But today it seemed his reservation had somehow disappeared, and the young receptionist looked at him with a blank expression.

 

'I'm very sorry, Dr. Lecter' she apologized in a polite, respectful tone 'We upgraded our software last week and we've encountered several problems with users who booked online. We can reschedule for tomorrow at 10 a.m. if you'd like.'

 

'I'm out of town tomorrow' Hannibal lied easily, upset that he had freed his Tuesday morning as usual only to have to go back home 'Are you sure no lanes are available?'

 

The girl checked the computer once more and shrugged.

 

'You could always swim in the lane for disabled users. There's nobody there right now, but it's the closest one to the kids pool, and today we have a group of sixth graders on a day trip'.

 

Hannibal clenched his jaw. Even with ear plugs he would probably still hear the cheering and cries of the little kids, but he really had no other option. He was seeing six patients in the afternoon, and tomorrow he'd be too busy preparing a lunch for the Baltimore Opera Circle. If he wanted to swim, it had to be now.

 

'Alright' he finally said, and moved along the corridor to the men's locker room.

 

\---

 

The sixth graders were as noisy as Hannibal had expected, crying and cheering and playing cannonball pool jump over and over again. Some of them were throwing water balloons at each other and going up the springboard, while others were using water guns to try and hit the windows.

 

Hannibal decided to focus on his swimming, and after a while he stopped for a short break. The kids were now playing with the floats, but in the frantic mayhem Hannibal realized there was a lonely boy sitting on the edge of the kids pool, looking sad and splashing his feet gently in the water. Nobody seemed to pay him much attention, and he thought for a moment that the kid was oddly familiar.

 

Hannibal put on his swimming goggles again, and after swimming twenty more laps he decided to call it a day. He left the water to put on his elegant robe on, towelling his hair quickly and feeling the familiar strain of his back muscles. Funnily enough, the lonely kid hadn't moved from where he sat, and suddenly Hannibal realized it was the son of the neighbours next door. William. No, _Will_.

 

'Hello' he said walking up to him, and the kid startled.

 

'Oh-hi' the boy gasped and frowned at him 'Dr. Lecter?'

 

'Hello, Will. You're on a day trip with your class, right?'

 

The boy shrugged and looked at the water. It was obvious he was upset at something, although Hannibal recalled the kid had always been rather withdrawn. His parents had once expressed some concerns about him, and Hannibal had referred them to a child psychologist who had conducted a few therapy sessions and found out nothing relevant except a morbid imagination and night terrors.

 

'Is something wrong, Will?' Hannibal asked, and the boy shrugged again.

 

'You don't feel like playing with your friends?'

 

Still he got no answer, and the boy ducked his head so that he couldn't see his face. Hannibal was mildly intrigued, and he looked around trying to locate Will's teacher. She was trying to break a fight at the other end of the pool, though, and she wasn't very likely to realize whatever it was that was distressing little Will.

 

'If you tell me maybe I can help' Hannibal offered in a last attempt to engage the boy in a conversation. But Will said nothing, focused as he was on the bubbles that went up and around his feet whenever he moved them. Hannibal was considering leaving, but when he was about to do so, he heard the boy speak in a little voice.

 

'Matt Fischer laughed at me'.

 

'Oh. And why did he laugh at you?'

 

Hannibal saw the boy tensing up, he squeezed his thighs together as if hiding something.

 

'Did something happen in the water?' he asked with as much care and tact as he could 'While you were playing?'

 

Will's bottom lip began to tremble then, and he sniffled softly.

 

'He said my weenie was hard'.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. The boy had just probably had a reflex erection, but his anguished innocence about it was endearing.

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a gentle tone 'That happens sometimes when boys get in the water. You don't have to feel ashamed, it's a natural thing'.

 

'Matt said I was gay' he sobbed, rubbing his tears angrily so that nobody saw them.

 

'There's nothing wrong with that either. I think this Matt is not a very nice boy. Or clever'.

 

'He's a bully' Will grumbled, and Hannibal pursed his lips. He was not Will's father or a guardian, so he could hardly intervene in this situation. Maybe he could talk with his teacher, but a group of kids were shooting at her with their water guns now, and she was crying for mercy and laughing, utterly oblivious to Will's troubles.

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a more firmer tone 'You can't let this kid spoil the day for you. If you want to play in the swimming pool, then--'

 

'But Dr. Lecter' Will interrupted in a whisper 'I can't. It is still, hum. _There'._

 

He covered his crotch with his hands then, and Hannibal thought for a moment.

 

'Wait' he said as he went to the locker room, only to return with one of his towels after a minute.

 

'Here' he said spreading the towel for Will 'Stand up and wait a little out of the water. Maybe you can play with one of those water guns. It'll be fun and you'll forget about it'.

 

Will didn't seem very much convinced, but in the end he scrambled to his feet awkwardly, shivering a little and looking at him with a mixture of helplessness and anxiety. Hannibal wrapped the towel around the boy's waist then, eyeing the little tent in his Spiderman swim trucks and smiling fondly at him.

 

'There you go. All ready to play.'

 

Will looked down and smiled, relieved that the towel covered his embarrassing secret.

 

'Thank you Dr. Lecter!' he beamed, and ran off to play with his friends.

 

Hannibal grinned as he saw him picking a water gun to attack his teacher, now soaked to the bones and trying to defend herself with a pool float. It had been quite a good swim after all, and as Hannibal left for the locker room, he was sure he would be seeing more of little Will soon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past 9 p.m. when the door bell rang. Hannibal put his book down and moved to the foyer, opening the door and raising a surprised eyebrow.

 

'Mrs. Graham. Good evening'.

 

'Hello, Dr. Lecter, good evening' she nervously said 'Sorry to be this- imposing at this late hour I know-- you're a psychiatrist but Will is ill and- my husband took the car and-'

 

'Will is ill?' Hannibal asked with concern.

 

'Yes, he's running a fever, and he's a little purple in the face and--' she ran a shaky hand through her hair 'I think he ate something but he won't tell me what and I don't know whether to take him to the ER or--'

 

'Nonsense. I'll check on him myself'.

 

'Really?' she sighed with relief 'I'm so grateful, Dr. Lecter, I--'

 

'It's nothing, Mrs. Graham. I met Will at the swimming pool a couple of weeks ago, it will be nice to catch up with him'.

 

'Oh' she said a little surprised, then she seemed to remember something 'It must have been during his school trip'.

 

'Yes' Hannibal nodded 'Give me a few minutes to get my briefcase and I'll be right there'.

 

'Thanks so much, Dr. Lecter' she murmured, and Hannibal smiled as he closed the door. He had never really done any house calls, but in this case he was willing to make an exception. He moved to his office and put a few things he might need in an old fashioned medical briefcase he barely used, but that now came in handy. He then put his coat on, clicking the lights of the house off and heading for the main door.

 

He was well aware the Grahams didn't have the best medical insurance, and even if Will's father had not taken the car this evening, he was sure Mrs. Graham wouldn't have taken him to the ER. She probably thought that he was doing her a favour, but Hannibal wasn't helping his neighbour out of some misplaced sense of solidarity. He was doing this for the boy.

 

\---

 

'Hello Will' he greeted when he entered the boy's room. The house smelled of boiled cabbage and cigarette smoke, but thankfully the smell was less persistent here. The kid was lying on the bed, half hidden under a duvet with blue rocket sheets.  


 

'Oh. I--' he said trying to sit up, half-confused and half-embarrassed. Then he remembered his modals, and swallowed hard to say: 'Hello, Dr. Lecter'.

 

'Will, Dr. Lecter has been kind enough to pay you a visit since you're ill. I hope you behave properly'.

 

'It is my pleasure' Hannibal said smiling gracefully at Will's mother and leading her gently to a corner of the room.

 

'Mrs. Graham' he whispered to make sure Will couldn't hear them 'I think it would be wiser if you waited outside. Will may open up to me about what he ate if you're not present while I examine him'.

 

'But I've told him a hundred times I'm not mad at him! And I won't tell his father, I only want him to get better and--'

 

'I understand, Mrs. Graham. But you know what kids are like. This is why I must insist, chances are he will confess to me what he ate if he feels... more relaxed without the imposing figure of a parent'.

 

She hesitated, but in the end she nodded.

 

'OK. I'll wait downstairs. Maybe I'll-- I'll prepare some tea. Would you like some?'

 

'No, thank you Mrs. Graham. It won't take long'.

 

She left then, and Hannibal closed the door of the room.

 

'So, Will' he said leaving his briefcase on the boy's desk 'Your mum tells me you're not feeling very well. It seems you ate something that upset your stomach?'

 

Will fretted nervously under the covers, and Hannibal watched as his bottom lip started to tremble. It was obvious he was preparing a lie.

 

'I ate nothing' he said, and a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

 

'I see' Hannibal said looking at the drawings on Will's desk. One of them featured several beheaded stags, and the heads were floating in a red river 'I'll have a look at your tummy to make sure, OK?'

 

The kid tensed at that, but he said nothing, only watched in trepidation as Hannibal circled the bed and sat by his side.

 

'Let's see' he said pulling down the duvet 'I'm going to check your belly, Will. It may feel a little uncomfortable, but it won't hurt. Do you understand?'

 

He nodded fearfully, and he started to shiver a little as Hannibal pulled his pyjama pants down and unbuttoned his pyjama shirt.

 

'Ah!' he cried in surprise when Hannibal touched him.

 

'I'm sorry, my hands are cold' the doctor rubbed them together to warm them up and smiled at Will 'Relax'.

 

He started his exam then, pressing Will's abdomen and checking for tender spots. His tummy was a little bloated, but other than that, everything was in order.

 

'You are warm' he said feeling his forehead and buttoning him up again 'And your cheeks...' Hannibal caressed them softly. He hadn't believed Mrs. Graham when she had said her son looked _purple_ , but he had to admit this was more than a mere blush. It was no rash either, and it didn't look like an allergic reaction. It could be any number of things, really, from a spoiled milkshake to who knew what. The truth was that Hannibal would be clueless until Will told him, and that wouldn't be an easy task.

 

'When did you start to feel ill?' he asked in a gentle tone, but again the boy merely shrugged.

 

'After lunch, maybe? What did you have at school?'

 

'The usual' Will muttered 'Chicken with rice and an apple'.

 

Hannibal pursed his lips, appalled at the idea. What a gruesome meal to feed a growing child.

 

'Have you been sick?'

 

Will shook his head _No_.

 

'Any diarrhea?'

 

The boy said nothing, and Hannibal let out a sigh. This could take a long time, and although he was a very patient man, there may be a way to make Will talk about whatever had happened.

 

'You know I'm a psychiatrist, right Will? Do you know what that means?'

 

'You fix minds'.

 

Hannibal smiled.

 

'I try to. A psychiatrist knows people very well, Will. He knows things you may be hiding from others'.

 

Will didn't reply, but he was staring at Hannibal with a glint of fear in his eyes.

 

'For example' he continued 'I know you don't like to go to school. Am I right?'

 

'Nobody likes school' the boy retorted, and that caught Hannibal off guard. Will was clever, and that intrigued him even more.

 

'True' he conceded 'But I'm sure none of your friends has nightmares. Or night terrors'.

 

That made the kid tense up again, and a small smile danced on Hannibal lips.

 

'They're quite dreadful, aren't they? Full of blood and monsters'.

 

Will's nostrils flared in apprehension, but he kept his stubborn silence.

 

'And then there's that bully, what was his name?' Hannibal said pretending he had forgotten 'Ah, Matt Fischer. He laughs at you during recess, does he not? And you'd like to do horrible things to him.'

 

The boy's eyes filled with tears when he heard that, and Hannibal caressed his wild mop of curls to deliver his final stroke.

 

'I'll tell you what I think, Will. I think you ate something bad on purpose to get ill and avoid going to school tomorrow. So that you don't have to see Matt and the other boys who mock you'.

 

'That's not true' Will whimpered, and he rubbed his nose on the pyjama sleeve 'I didn't-- I don't-- It's not like _that.'_

 

A tear ran down his cheek, and Hannibal dried it with his pocket square.  

 

'I'm your friend, Will' he said thumbing his cheek lovingly 'And I'm very good at keeping secrets. When your weenie got hard in the swimming pool I told no one, remember? You can trust me now'.

 

Will sniffled and looked away, too overwhelmed with shame and remorse to say anything. Hannibal didn't press on, he knew the boy would speak in his own time, but meanwhile he continued to soothe him, gently stroking his hair and murmuring sweet nothings in a soft whisper.

 

The boy relaxed after a while, and the sobbing finally subsided. He was looking unseeingly at the bed lamp by his side, and taking a deep breath, he finally muttered:

 

'I ate chalk.'

 

The confession didn't surprise Hannibal, and he quickly formed a clinical diagnosis in his head.

 

'Chalk' he repeated, and the boy nodded.

 

'I was nervous and...' he trailed off and gave another shrug, grabbing the hem of his pyjama and pulling at a lose thread there.

 

'You got it form your class?'

 

'Yeah. Two boxes. They're- they're in my backpack'.

 

Hannibal eyed the Spiderman backpack under the desk and nodded.

 

'But this is not the first time, right, Will? You've done it before.'

 

The boy looked at him full of fear, and Hannibal held his hand to comfort him.

 

'You've done nothing wrong, Will. Many children eat chalk when they're anxious'.

 

'Do they?' he asked as his lip trembled with emotion 'Matt said... He said I was a freak'.

 

'No, no' Hannibal said squeezing his hand 'It's nothing like that. I once treated a child who ate coloured chalk every day of the week. Yellow on Mondays, green on Tuesdays and--'

 

Will stared at him anxiously.

 

'Does that make me crazy then?'

 

'Of course not, Will' Hannibal said lying a chaste kiss on his forehead 'And for the moment, you're not going to do anything about it. The impulse to eat it is irresistible, right?'

 

Will nodded shyly, and Hannibal smiled.

 

'It will pass. In a few weeks. You'll see'.

 

'And I'm- hum--' Will pulled at the loose thread on his pyjamas hard 'I'm not crazy then?'

 

'No, Will' Hannibal reassured 'This habit is... usually harmless. And it may be due to a number of reasons. But I need to know something. When did you start eating chalk for the first time?'

 

'Em...' Will licked his lips and hesitated.

 

'I need an honest answer Will' Hannibal warned, and the kid flinched at his severe tone.

 

'Two months ago' he replied truthfully.

 

'And what happened today? Did you eat too much?'

 

Will looked down again in embarrassment.

 

'Yeah. Five pieces'.

 

'That explains the bloating' Hannibal said thoughtfully 'But not the fever. I'm going to take your temperature now, Will'.

 

The boy frowned alarmed.

 

'But I feel better now'.

 

'I know' Hannibal said, because it was true. The boy looked as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he was still too warm 'There's no harm in making sure. I'll prescribe something if the fever's too high'.

 

Will didn't like the idea very much, and even less so when Hannibal rummaged in his briefcase and produced an old fashioned thermometer.

 

'Lie on your side, Will' he instructed 'And pull your pyjama pants down'.

 

'B-but--' he stammered, obviously scared at the implications. But the doctor was shaking down the thermometer, and when he was done, he looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

 

'Pants down, Will' he softly said.

 

The boy shivered a little, no doubt ashamed at baring his bottom, but in the end he obeyed. Hannibal sat by his side again and admired his cute little ass before prying his cheeks open.

 

'I don't have any lube, Will' he murmured apologetically 'So this may sting at first'.

 

He pressed the tip of the thermometer to his rosy furled hole and pushed it inside.

 

'Oww' Will hissed at the intrusion, wincing in pain as the thermometer slid in and out.

 

'It will soon pass' Hannibal soothed as he continued his slow rhythm, watching as the boy's tiny hole sucked the thermometer and clenched around it tightly.

 

'You're doing very well' he encouraged angling the tip up and moving it in circles 'Does it hurt?'

 

'N-no' Will murmured with a light frown 'It feels- funny. I guess'.

 

'Hum. Maybe you need something else' he said leaving the bed and walking up to his briefcase. He looked inside for a moment, and he decided the penlight would be a good choice. It was thin, but still considerably bigger than the thermometer. Hannibal hid it in his hand the best he could, and when he returned to Will's side he placed the smooth tip of the penlight on his lips.

 

'Suck it' he ordered, and the boy obeyed a little confused.

 

'What is it?' he asked knitting his brow.

 

'Another thermometer, Will. I'm sorry, the other one was not working'. 

 

Will tried to catch a glimpse of it, but Hannibal pulled it away and quickly placed the smooth end on his virgin anus again.

 

'This will sting a little, Will' he said 'But I need you to be a big boy and take it all for me. Can you do that?'

 

The kid nodded a little unsure, and Hannibal started to push the penlight inside him.

 

'There, there' he soothed as the burn made Will choke a sob 'Just a little more, Will. Take a deep breath and let it in'.

 

The boy squirmed uncomfortably and tried to escape the penetration, but Hannibal held him in place and applied more pressure until half of the penlight disappeared into his pinkish hole. And it was glorious to see his little opening convulsing around the white penlight, trying to push it out and not being able to do so.

 

'I'm very proud of you, Will' Hannibal praised, and he started to pull the penlight out only to push it back again, eliciting a low whimper from the boy and feeling him trembling with the effort of lying very still in the bed.

 

'I don't- like-- It _hurts_ , Dr. Lecter' Will winced, but Hannibal merely smiled.

 

'That's because you've never played like this before' he said shoving the penlight deep inside him 'But you'll soon like it'.

 

Will said nothing, but after a few more minutes of the intense, relentless penetration he realized the feeling was not bad after all. His tight hole felt now warmer and more relaxed, and the sensation grew more enjoyable. Actually, he started to feel a tingle in his weenie, and he snaked a hand down his pants to rub it.

 

'Ngmh' he moaned as the penlight now entered and left his hole with hardly any effort, and Hannibal allowed himself a little chuckle. He doubted the boy could climax at this tender age, so after playing with his hole for a while longer he slid the penlight out for good.

 

'Excellent' he said pretending to read the display as if it were a real thermometer 'You only have a light temperature, Will' he announced 'You'll feel better in the morning'.

 

Will looked at him with the saddest of pouts, shocked and desolate that the fun was over so quickly. His hand was tightly curled around his little penis, which was stiff and a little moist from his constant stroking.

 

'I'll talk to your mother now' Hannibal said putting everything back in his briefcase and checking the real thermometer marked only 99.8Fº 'Maybe we can arrange a few sessions during the next weeks. Would you liked that?'

 

Will tried to speak, but he was still overwhelmed by the constant throbbing in his little hole. He pulled his pyjama pants up and gave Hannibal a nod.

 

'Perfect' the doctor said with a warm smile 'I'll see you very soon then, Will. Good night'.

 

\---

 

It took less than what he had imagined to reassure Mrs. Graham that there was nothing wrong with his son, only a light fever and a mild indigestion from eating too much chalk.

 

'Chalk!?' she gasped 'But why would he--'

 

'Pica is a very common disorder in children, Mrs. Graham. There's nothing to worry about. It usually disappears after a few weeks, but I'd like to check on Will personally. I think a few therapy sessions will do him good, and I'll be very happy to conduct them myself. Free of charge, of course'.

 

Mrs. Graham protested as long as she deemed polite, but in the end she accepted Hannibal's offer.

 

'How could I ever repay you for your generosity, Dr. Lecter?' she said shaking Hannibal's hand as he stood in the porch.

 

'Mrs. Graham, seeing Will doing better is reward enough for me'.

 


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello, Dr. Lecter'.

 

'Hello, Will. Please, come in'.

 

The boy entered Hannibal's office warily, his Spiderman backpack in one hand and his shoes a little dirty with dry mud. They looked comfortable but very worn out, and Hannibal wondered when was the last time the boy had had new clothes.

 

He stood awkwardly in the middle of the office, looking around with curiosity and a little fear.

 

'Sit, please' Hannibal said occupying his therapy chair and revising his notes. He had ordered some blood work to rule out any possible malnutrition, but as he expected, Will's levels of iron and zinc were normal. The boy's habit of eating chalk was likely a passing behaviour, Hannibal doubted it was even a sign of obsessive-compulsive disorder, but having these sessions would allow him to monitor the evolution of the kid's pica and determine what was causing the problem. Although Hannibal knew anxiety was the usual suspect in these cases.

 

'What do I do now?' Will mumbled as he sat on the luxurious leather chair. His feet dangled in the air, the boy was too small to reach the floor yet.

 

'We talk' Hannibal replied with a little smile 'That's what these sessions are for, Will'.

 

The boy looked blankly at him.

 

'What do we talk about?'

 

'Anything you want' Hannibal said.

 

Will frowned.

 

'The other doctor asked questions'.

 

'Would you like me to ask you questions, Will?'

 

The boy didn't reply, but he was staring at Hannibal intently.

 

'Very good. How was school?'

 

Will gave him a hunched, one-shouldered shrug.

 

'Any recent problems with this bully, Matt Fischer?'

 

'No.'

 

 _Of course not_ , Hannibal thought repressing a little grin. He had made sure the kid would leave Will alone. There was nothing like a good scare to keep an abusive bully at bay.

 

'Your mother told me you had good grades last semester. So even if you don't like school, you're doing well there. That's very good, Will'.

 

The boy shifted nervously in the chair, and he ducked his head to look at his lap.

 

'Mum told me to thank your for, hum. The lunch boxes'.

 

It had been easy to convince Mrs. Graham that Will needed a nutrient dense diet now that he was struggling with the pica, a diet that his school was evidently failing to provide with pizza slices and soft drinks. Hannibal had offered to prepare the boy a lunch box daily, which he filled with delicious cuts of meats, homemade pate, hard cheeses, boiled eggs and fresh fruits. There was enough to feed him at dinner time as well, and that was the idea, especially as Mrs. Graham didn't get the hint that if Will wasn't being properly fed at school, the same was true of his home.

 

'My pleasure' Hannibal replied with a smile 'But only until you feel better' he said not to make him feel ashamed. The boy was very sensitive to stress, and he couldn't handle intense emotions very well.

 

'Do you cook... you know. What you put in the lunch box. Do you prepare it yourself?'

 

'Yes' Hannibal smiled warmly 'I quite enjoy cooking. Do you?'

 

'No, I... I guess I never tried'.

 

'Then you must come one day and we'll cook something together. Maybe a sponge cake or some cookies. I'm sure you'll enjoy it'.

 

The boy frowned at the suggestion, and his anxiety went up a notch. He picked at a nail, looked around to avoid Hannibal's gaze and shrank in his chair.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he whispered after a while 'Are you mad that I eat chalk?'

 

'Not at all, Will. As I told you, it's a habit that will pass. You needn't feel bad about it'.

 

The boy didn't continue, although it was clear he had something on his mind.

 

'Just don't eat as much as the other day' Hannibal advised 'Or you'll fall ill again'.

 

A shiver ran down Will's spine, and his hands began to shake lightly. It was evident he was still very much affected by the memories of the other night, and his face blushed red.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he whispered in a little voice, and Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

 

'Yes, Will?'

 

'I- hum' he knitted his brow thinking how to continue, but it seemed he was at a loss for words.

 

'Remember I'm your friend, Will' Hannibal softly said 'You can tell me anything you want. Nobody will ever know.'

 

That made the boy tilt his head.

 

'Nobody?'

 

'Not a soul. We're in therapy, Will. That means I will keep all your secrets'.

 

The boy chewed on his bottom lip as he usually did when overwhelmed by conflicting emotions, and Hannibal patted his lap invitingly.

 

'Come here, Will. Whisper in my ear. It'll be easier'.

 

He obeyed and left the therapy chair, walking up to Hannibal and licking his lips in a nervous gesture. The doctor bowed his head so that it was at the boy's eye level, and Will then whispered:

 

'I feel a little ill'.

 

Hannibal nodded, a little disconcerted at the kid's revelation.

 

'Oh. How come?'

 

'I think...' Will continued slowly 'I think I have a fever. Could you-- you know'.

 

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Hannibal's lips. He now knew what the boy wanted, but he would hear him say it.

 

'I'm afraid I don't know, Will. What do you need?'

 

The boy gave a nervous shrug and hesitated a moment before whispering in his ear:

 

'Maybe you could-- take- ehm, you know. My temperature?'

 

Hannibal looked into the big, wide eyes of the boy and chuckled softly.

 

'Of course, Will. Small thermometer or big one?'

 

A renewed blush crept up the boy's neck, and he looked at the floor to hide his face.

 

'B-big one'.

 

Hannibal said nothing, only left his chair and moved to the drawer where he had left the penlight the other day. He would need to buy a proper plug for Will soon, but for the moment the fake thermometer would do.

 

'What's that?' the boy asked as Hannibal returned to his chair and uncapped a blue tube.

 

'A little cream will make it better, you'll see' Hannibal said tapping his lap again.

 

Will took a shaky step towards the doctor, eyeing the white, thick thermometer and feeling as his heart raced up in his chest. He had spent all these nights remembering when Dr. Lecter came to his room and took his temperature, and although he missed the feeling very much, he hadn't dared to try anything similar on his own. He had been tempted to use a marker, but he had been too scared. He was pretty sure it was wrong, but with Dr. Lecter here the guilt vanished.

 

'Lie down' Hannibal instructed, and Will complied obediently, finding a comfortable position over his legs and staring at the carpet on the floor.

 

'Pull down your pants, Will' came the next order, and the boy did as he was told, baring his pert little ass and gasping in shock when Hannibal spanked him softly.

 

'This shouldn't hurt' Hannibal said delivering more playful spanks 'It should only help you relax'.

 

Will couldn't understand how this could feel good, but after a few more gentle slaps he realized the warmth spreading on his cheeks was very pleasurable. He started to rub himself on the doctor's thigh a little, very softly at first as the friction with his woollen pants was a bit scratchy on his soft weenie, but as the tender spanking continued he pressed harder against him, lifting his bottom to meet his hand and gasping under his breath.

 

'You're such a good boy' Hannibal praised lubing up the penlight and spreading his asscheeks. Will lay immediately still, missing the tingling spanks and holding his breath as the tip of the cold thermometer rubbed a bit of the cream around his hole.

 

'Are you ready?' Hannibal asked placing the penlight against his hole and starting to push. He could have pinched the boy's anus open for a more comfortable insertion, but he wanted Will to feel the burn of the slow penetration.

 

When Will didn't reply Hannibal pushed the tip in, feeling the resistance of the tightly clenched muscle but continuing to add more pressure despite the boy's groan of pain.

 

'Let go, Will' Hannibal murmured, giving him a break and watching as his tiny hole glistened with the lube. He started over again, though, this time pushing the penlight more firmly and feeling the boy tremble when the tip finally slid inside.

 

'There it is' he cooed, holding the penlight in place and watching as the boy's anus clenched and unclenched around it.

 

'It hurts' he hissed, but Hannibal caressed his warm bottom in soothing circles.

 

'Just a little, Will. Just a little. You'll get used to it'.

 

The kid writhed over his thighs, wanting and not wanting to expel the penlight. Hannibal took advantage of one of those moments when Will was pushing out to slid the penlight all the way in, or at least as deep as he deemed safe.

 

Will shook all over and clawed his nails on the doctor's leg, whimpering and feeling as a tear fell to the rug of the floor.

 

'Perfect' Hannibal said pressing his asscheeks together to increase the sensation. He granted him a long moment to get used to the feeling, and then he started to spank Will again, slowly, lovingly, but adding a little more sting with each new slap.

 

'Ah!' the boy gasped, and sure enough, he started to rub himself on to Hannibal again, making a great effort to keep quiet as his weenie got hard against the doctor's thigh.

 

This wasn't going at all as Will had imagined, he had been dreaming of the thermometer going in and out as the other night, but Dr. Lecter didn't move it, _why?_ Will writhed and kicked out, angry and confused as the spanks slowly increased in intensity.

 

'Ooow' the boy whimpered at a particularly hard slap, the last, because Hannibal took pity on him then, and started fucking his little hole, slowly at first, then more rapidly and with abandon.

 

Will was not expecting it, but he soon got lost in the feeling of the quick penetration. It didn't sting anymore, and it felt so much better with the melted cream that he started to hump Hannibal's thigh following his rhythm, panting and gasping until at last he felt a deep, intense shudder and he stopped squirming.

 

Hannibal pulled the penlight out when he felt Will slumping over his thighs, sweaty and exhausted. His little penis had been hard all the time, poking at his thigh so very sweetly. Now it started to go limp again, and so Hannibal pulled Will's pants up and held him in his arms, providing as much safety and comfort as he could and stroking his wild curls.

 

'I'm so very proud of you' Hannibal murmured as the kid cuddled in his embrace 'And if you had a good time, we'll do this during all your sessions. But it must be our secret, Will. You can't tell anyone'.

 

The boy broke the hug and frowned at him in fear.

 

'Why?' he breathed 'Is this-- Did I do something wrong?'

 

'Of course not, Will. But remember, everything that happens in therapy must be kept secret. Those are the rules'.

 

'OK' he softly murmured, nuzzling the doctors chest and sighing in relief. After a while Hannibal helped him to his feet and left him on the floor, looking at him with a warm smile and lying a kiss on his temple.

 

'Our hour is over, Will. Do you have homework to do?'

 

The boy nodded.

 

'Go then. And make sure to double check the maths exercises. I'll see you again next Monday'.

 

Will nodded, but he couldn't help a little pout. He got his Spiderman backpack and headed for the door, but before he left he looked back and saw Dr. Lecter writing something on his desk.

 

'Bye-bye' he whispered, and Hannibal winked an eye at him. Will beamed and left the office, hoping it were next Monday already to feel the delicious sting of the thermometer again.

 

\---

 

As Hannibal had anticipated, Will's pica disappeared in a few weeks. It had never been a true eating disorder in his case, but instead a response to a continued state of anxiety following a series of dreadful nightmares that had sparked his very remarkable empathy.

 

Hannibal encouraged Will to channel his emotional stress by drawing what he saw or dreamt, and little by little he came to talk more openly about the stags and monsters that haunted his visions. He never truly accepted or understood them, but he got used to their presence, to the point that he stopped feeling the urge to eat chalk whenever one of them appeared.

 

As his anxiety decreased, Will's grades improved, and although he was still a rather introverted, quiet child, everybody realized he was more at ease and relaxed, to the point that no neighbour failed to congratulate Dr. Lecter for the success of his therapy.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Graham were so happy that they allowed Will to spend more and more time in the doctor's house, and they were proud beyond words when Hannibal announced his wish to become Will's godfather.

 

The lunch boxes became the norm then, and so did having afternoon snacks with Dr. Lecter. Hannibal helped Will with his homework during weekends, and the boy learnt so much from him. Marinating fish. Dissecting butterflies. Japanese masturbatory techniques.

 

Hannibal was adamant he wouldn't take Will until he came of age, but until then, there were so many games they could play. And so much fun to have.

 


End file.
